Run Joey Run
by KMK123
Summary: Based on the song Run Joey Run. Bella is nervous to tell her father about her engagement to Edward, next thing she knows Charlie is storming out the door, a gun in his hand. All human


I hear the song Run Joey Run, and it somehow reminded me of Twilight. I love Charlie, don't get me wring, and I really hate to make him the bad guy. But yeah, I just wanted to try something out, don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the plot and not the characters.

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking, and a big lump was stuck in her throat. She knew she would have to do this sooner or later, but right now later seemed like a damn good idea. She reminded herself of Edward's big grin and shiny eyes when he had asked her, and the tears when she had accepted. She knew that a marriage at 18 was pretty early, but she just knew with all of her heart that Edward was the right guy, and she wasn't the type of person who changed her mind, like her mother had been.<p>

Sitting in the tiny living room with her father on the couch was the most nerve-wrecking thing she had ever tried. Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, and waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"Bella, just say it." He sighed after 16 minutes and 23 seconds of awkward silence. She tried, she really really tried to tell him, but the words were stuck in her throat with the big lump.

"Is it something with school?" Charlie tried, already knowing that this was wrong, she shook her head no, confirming this.

"Is it something about your friends?" Charlie asked.

Bella hesitated for a while. Edward was kind of her friend, but also just so much more. She shook her head, no again.

Charlie sighed, really not in the mood to discuss the subject, but knowing that he had to. "Is it Edward?"

Bella nodded. "We're getting married" she whispered, her voice hoarse and not understandable.

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed: "Excuse me?"

Bella straightened herself up a little and cleared her throat. "Dad, Edward proposed to me, and I told him yes." She said, loud and clear.

"Excuse me?" Charlie repeated.

Bella didn't say a thing; she knew he had heard it. She had said it very loud and very clear. She simply stared nervously at Charlie, watching his head go redder and redder, before it turned purple-ish. About 5 minutes passed before he suddenly jumped up from the couch and hit her cheek hard. With a big blow to her chest he stormed out the door, grabbing his gun on the way. "Dad, where are you going?"

No reply.

"Dad?"

Still no reply.

"Daaad!"

She heard his father mumble: "make him pay," followed by the sound of tires hitting the pavement and she panicked.

She scrambled up from the floor, and limped her way to the phone, and dialed Edward's number. He answered immediately.

"Edward! Thank god" Bella breathed into the phone. "Hello honey" he said, sounding cheerful. "Good news, my parents approved. They thought it was a bit soon for us to get married, but they are giving us there blessing. How's Charlie?"

"Edward, listen god damn'it!" The other line went silent, and she pictured Edward's eyebrows frowning in a serious mine. "We had a fight, and then he stormed out the door, he is really angry! He said he would make you pay, for what we've done, he's going crazy!"

"Calm down Bella, he just needs some time to adjust, he'll.." Bella who was soon having a panic attack interrupted him. "EDWARD! He has a gun!" She shouted, and his end of the line went silent. "Edward, I'm scared!"

Bella heard a car-door being shut and then the sound of an engine accelerating.

"On my way", the line went dead.

Edward drove like a mad man, speeding down the streets, making sharp turns until he finally reached Bella's house. She ran towards him, tears running down her cheek and a big bruise above her cheekbone. She looked small and fragile, shaking violently when she finally reached Edward, sobbing into his chest.

Then Edward saw him. He stood across the road, his gun raised, pointing at them.

Bella turned around and took in a short and ragged breath. She straightened up, and placed herself right in front of Edward. "Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me. Daddy please don't we're gonna get married.."

A shot sounded, and Bella fell down, lying on the pavement in front of Edward whose knees failed him, and he fell down next to her, taking her in his arms and crunching her to his chest. The tears welled up in his eyes, and his shirt got stained with them and Bella's red blood. Edward couldn't breath right, the air was entering his body in between the sobs, and his whole body was shaking, while he desperately held on to Bella, trying to make her open her eyes. Her beautiful chocolatebrown eyes. To see the same happy and warm love in them, just one more time. To here hear soft lips whisper I do at the altar, to kiss them softly and lovingly.

Her small whispers leaved her beautiful shivering lips, which had turned blue. "Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me. Daddy please don't we're gonna get married.." Edward leaned down to kiss the soft lips, to get them warm, to get them back to their pretty pink colour, to love her. She kissed him back softly, and he felt like everything would be all right. Like he was bringing her the power she needed to survive. In the middle of their loving kiss her lips stopped moving, they turned numb between his, and all life had left him. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted Charlie to finish his job.

Another shot sounded, and Edward waited to feel the shot penetrate his already broken heart, but nothing happened. Edward quickly glanced at Charlie to find him lying in a bloody puddle, but he couldn't care less. He just stopped caring. He just didn't care.. about anything.


End file.
